


what are friends for?

by geckohorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Whump, anxiety attack, big blood/gore warning for second part, dont ship them please for the love of god, enderman!ranboo, ghast!ranboo, hibernation sorta lol, hybrid!ranboo, platonic, the horse isn't canon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: One time Bad saved RanbooOne time Ranboo saved Bad
Relationships: None, skeppy and bad can be seen as platonic or not platonic idc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something I thought i would write on the side  
> idk why i think these two are cool and they need to interact more ;)

The horse cantered through the snow like it was nothing, her breath billowing out of her nostrils like smoke in the chilly air. Her rider, a fairly small statured demon, adjusted the hood that lined his head, bright white eyes squinting through heavy snowfall.  
“Sam said there should be a pack of wolves around here...but I’m not seeing any sign of them…” Bad spoke to himself, tightening his gloved hand around the reins as his horse began to pick up speed, it’s long legs finally escaping the heavy blanket of snow in favor of the newly dusted grass on the less dangerous side of the tundra biome. Bad sighed, giving out a huff once he pulled the reins back enough to signal his horse to perform a halt. She neighed, shaking her head and coming to a complete stop.  
“Good girl, very good.” Bad praised with a toothy smile, hopping off his horse with ease. He reached into his heavy hoodie’s deepest pocket, poking around in it before letting out a ‘ah-ha’ and pulling out a carrot with the top pulled off.  
“Thank you so much, you deserve this.” He gladly held out the food for the horse who took it into her mouth in a heartbeat, large teeth crunching away at the vegetable. The demon affectionately ran his clawed hand down her snout, his heart full of love for his speckled horse he had just tamed a few weeks ago. He was so proud of her!  
Next, he reached over her and took the reins into his hands again and began to lead her more towards the inner forest of the tundra, scoping out a good thick oak tree to tie his friend to. It didn’t take long for him to find exactly what he was looking for, humming a tune as he led his horse over to the tree and wrapping the reins around it with relative ease.  
“Now you stay here! I’m gonna look for some tracks, you just rest easy.”  
His horse grunted back at him, feeling the crisp ground with its hoof as its attention began to latch to the small leaves that littered the snowy grassland. Bad nodded and let out some air out of his lungs, heading off in a random direction in hope of finding the smallest scrap of evidence of a dog.  
But what he got instead was worrying.  
After a good ten minutes into his journey on foot he’d found something pretty peculiar. Tracks. Bipedal tracks. He stared briefly, hand coming to rest on his chin as he thought about it - did anyone live out here?  
…  
No. The only two people he knew of that lived in the snowy biome was Philza and Techno - and they were all the way across the server. Bad also knew that Tubbo was thinking of starting a commune in the snowy parts of the server but he doubted that the kid would venture too far from any type of civilization, let alone away from the nation he once ruled over. The demon’s spade tail swung idly, brushing over the ground as his eyes began to scan the area. Nothing else seemed to be out of place.  
Aside from that...strange looking...what on Notch’s green earth was that? A giant rabbit den? Bad exercised caution, hovering his hand over the enchanted netherite sword that was tucked in it’s leather sheath as he began to step forward. He took slow, wide steps as he approached the small structure, beginning to lean forward when he saw what looked to be movement from inside it.  
“Huh-Hello? Anyone in there?” He called out meekly, sight kept firmly on the den. Bad gave it a moment before moving in even closer, not getting an answer to his call. His ears perked up when he saw a silhouette; a rather big one at that, prompting him to slide onto his knees and peer inside.  
Was...was that Ranboo?!  
The lanky hybrid was curled up inside the den, completely untouched of snow. He wasn’t conscious, Bad could figure as much from how limp the poor boy looked. His tail was curled tightly around his shaky legs and his head was tucked closely to his chest, the whole sight of Ranboo making Bad’s heart crumble.  
“Boo? Buddy, wake up!” The demon reached in, grabbing Ranboo’s arm and shaking it. The only reaction he got was Ranboo’s form stiffening and curling in on itself even more. Worriedly, he reached both of his hands into the den and pulled the suit wearing hybrid out of the space he barely even fit in to begin with, shifting the long body of his into his arms.  
“Ranboo, c’mon buddy, you need to wake up.” He shivered now that he was getting a good look at Ranboo in the light. His whole body looked nearly frozen over, his hair dusted heavily with powdery snow from the snowfall of the previous night. Not good, Bad thought to himself, hurrying the process of him slinging his friend over his shoulder. He made sure that his feet weren't dragging too bad before dragging himself and his charge to his patient horse.

___

All he could hear was growling. A static-ish growling. Ranboo opened his eyes, finding himself stood up straight instead of his usual slouch to seem smaller to everyone else on the server. (Yknow, to fit in.) He blinked, barely taking in his surroundings. He lifted one of his feet to see that he was standing on pure endstone...he swiveled his head to see that everything that wasn’t endstone was completely pitch black with a tint of purple…  
Oh no.  
No...nonononono-  
_“Uuurp.”  
“Vrrrrrr…”  
“Vvvmp.”_  
Ranboo’s chest tightened, knees instantly being drained of strength, sending him tumbling onto the crumbly endstone, missing hitting the ground face first by turning his body onto his side. He hissed, feeling a new pain blossom in his ribcage to double along with his upcoming anxiety attack.  
“L-leave me alone. Please, don’t come near me…” He mumbled repeatedly, tightly shutting his eyes as the sounds of very hostile Endermen surrounding him. Tears began to well up, hands going over his sharp elf-esque ears to block out the noise. Though, it was no use, the sound stayed the same.  
“͕͇̜͇̲͓̹͟G̗̫̝͖̤o͏̬̳͚̻͈̯ͅ ̯͇̦͎̺̹͟a҉̟̦̬̟̝͍̺w̛̳ͅa̜̫̖̹͚̯y̸͎̦̮.͉̖̟͉̼͍̬͠..͎̝̟g̭̳͓̱̫͟o͜ ̣̤̮̖̞̻ͅa̧̠̪̤̹͔̘w̬͍a̝͕̱̻̙̦͡y̮̘͈̘̙̞ͅ!̝͈͈̬̭̱̙”̼͓͞

____

Bad was coming out of his cozy and rather small kitchen when he found Ranboo tossing and turning on the couch in his living room. He dropped the sandwich he had half eaten and ran to Ranboo’s aid. Bad squad down, “Ranboo, Ranboo! C’mon buddy, open your eyes!”  
Trying to shake the boy awake proved futile yet again. Ranboo’s back arched as his jaw slowly began to unhinge, fear stabbing Bad in the chest. He didn’t know if the entity he brought back to his home on horseback was actually his friend once he witnessed him literally unhinge his mouth like a snake, shuffling backwards onto his bottom. His tail twirled around his right leg and squeezed tight to ground himself.  
**_“vvvvvvVVVVRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA”_**  
“Aah! Ranboo!” The demon shrieked, falling onto his back (maybe a little bit too dramatically), clamping his hands over his ears as his hybrid friend let out his unearthly howl. The whole house felt like it was vibrating as the scream went on for an excruciating 20 seconds, Bad gritting his teeth as he braved the noise.  
Then it all stopped at once.  
Bad slowly pried his eyes back open, tilting his head up to look at the origin of the noise. Ranboo was held up on the couch only by his forearms, his lungs hungry for air. He coughed a few times, sending Bad into action.  
“Ranboo, what’s the matter?!”  
Ranboo’s ears perked. Finally he was coherent. His mismatched eyes bore into Bad, sweat lining the sides of his face, “...Bad? Is-is that you?”  
The demon sighed heavily. The fear that his friend could’ve possibly been possessed by some weird otherworldly force finally left his mind, replaced by sweet relief.  
“Yes! Yes, it’s me. Do you remember what happened to you buddy? You’ve been out cold for a bit now...” He spoke softly as if he was approaching a wounded wild animal. Ranboo’s tail flicked nervously, the hybrid gathering up the courage to break his stare and observe where he was.  
He wasn’t in The End anymore.  
It was just a dream.  
Yeah...just a dream.  
“...I...I don’t-I don’t think so, no.”  
Bad hummed, sitting up and crossing his arms as he recalled the events from the other day.  
“I was out trying to find strays to tame for my next raid and I found you...sleeping?” He spoke with a questionable tone, tilting his head, “In a den out in the Tundra. You looked awful. So I took you home and warmed you up.”  
The ender hybrid blinked, slowly drinking in the information his friend was giving him. His eyes wandered over to a picture of Bad and Skeppy in his best attempt to avoid eye contact with the guy in front of him.  
“O-oh my...I’m sorry for the trouble, Bad-”  
Said demon held up his hand in a silent command for Ranboo to stop, which Ranboo saw in the corner of his eye and instantly shut his mouth tightly.  
“No need. It’s what friends do, okay?” His fangs pointed out of his genuine smile. The hybrid on the couch stilled for a moment.  
“...Okay.”  
Bad nodded, “Now, if you don’t mind me asking, do you remember what you were doing before you...fell asleep? I know you have memory problems but…”  
Ranboo nodded quickly as he began to sit himself upright with little pain, propping himself with the help of one of Bad’s decorative pillows. His ears flopped in a sad looking fashion as he got himself in a comfortable position.  
“I...I remember going out to find some berries and getting...like...awfully tired. The rest is a blur.” He shrugged casually.  
Bad’s ears drooped as well, frowning. He couldn’t say he felt good about the whole situation, poor Ranboo didn’t even know where he was, let alone who he was on a bad day. The demon bounced his leg, a few ideas popping in and out of his head. He clasped his hands together and internally prayed that Skeppy wasn’t going to go find another roomie after the decision he was about to make.  
“Hey Boo...how about you stay here for a while. Y’know, until you get back on your feet.”  
The hybrid snapped to attention, tail shooting straight as a rod in surprise. A soft blush dusted his cheeks, lowering his head.  
“I couldn’t. No...no I’d get in the way. I can just go back to my hut, it's not a big deal.” He nervously blurted out, throwing his legs over the side of the couch. He planted his clawed hands onto the couch arm, shakily lifting his tall self off the furniture. He barely made it however, his wobbly legs almost instantly giving out from under him.  
Bad surged forward and caught him, dark crimson wings unfolding in a flash. They quickly folded around him in a form of instinct, for he’s done this so many times with Skeppy was upset or injured...or with anyone that he’d taken care of. He guessed it was just in his nature to protect with his wings since he didn’t use them to fly often - they had to be of some use, Bad thought.  
“Nuh-uh! No siree you’re going back out there! You can barely even move, Ranboo!” The demon softly scolded his buddy, arms holding him tight. Ranboo wasn’t one to put up a fight - especially now of all times. He gave in, huffing and resting his head on Bad’s shoulder, lanky arms coming to encase his friend in a half hearted hug.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week and a half since the incident. Ranboo was settling in quite well with Bad. However, the meeting with his partner was an… _experience_ to say the least.  
_“Hey Badddd I’m ho-”  
Skeppy shrieked once he heard the tell-tale sign of an enderman teleporting, quickly unsheathing his sword and spinning behind himself with his iron sword at the ready pointed straight forward. He exhaled a shaky breath, met with a shocked Ranboo.  
“What the actual fuck are you?!”  
“Language!” Bad hissed. _  
It was safe to say that Ranboo didn’t leave an amazing first impression on his friend’s roommate. Everytime the diamond man passed by it felt like he was walking on eggshells. He couldn’t ignore the weird, intimidating look Skeppy gave the hybrid as well. And Ranboo being Ranboo, he didn’t bother bringing it up to Bad. He’d be out of their hair soon enough anyway - he was healing quite well and was planning to head back out to his hut in the arctic in the next few days. He couldn’t help but to wonder how his pets were doing. Surely Phil or Techno noticed his absence and took to his ever beloved animals. Ranboo’s ears dropped at the thought of his animals starving out in the cold. What an owner.  
“Hey Ranboo?” Bad’s voice chirped from the other room. Ranboo sat up in the daybed that the demon had made in the corner of the large square living room, rustling out from under the thick throw blanket he found odd comfort in.  
“Yeah Bad?” Replied the hybrid. His friend came out smiling, shoving a few potion bottles into the black satchel that was thrown around his body. He snapped the buttons shut and looked up, “Skeppy and I are heading to the Nether to get some blaze rods.”  
As if on cue, Skeppy stepped through the doorway, looking scarier than usual with multiple weapons shoved into his thick belt. Ranboo’s ears pinned back, avoiding any sort of eye contact. Skeppy rolled his eyes and picked a thread out of the sash that held his own potions used for offense.  
“I don’t think we’ll be too long. Proooobably...three hours at the most?” The demon looked over at his diamond partner who just answered with a shrug. Bad nodded his head, “Yeah. Three hours max. Will you be okay here by yourself?”  
Himself?  
Oh...that meant being alone.  
Ranboo heaved a sigh. He loathed the feeling of loneliness but didn’t want to make himself out to be a needy cry baby so he just nodded his head with a quiet ‘yeah’. Bad smiled sympathetically, putting a hand on Ranboo’s knee.  
“You know I have my communicators on at all times. Don’t hesitate to call.”  
Somehow, this put the enderman hybrid’s mind at ease. He smiled, a small set of fangs peeking through his lips.  
With that settled, the two were off, leaving Ranboo to sit alone in the giant, empty house.

\---

Ranboo was walking for the first time in days. Despite his appearance, he was actually fairly fragile, and the cold had really done a number on his limbs, hence the involuntary hibernation he had fallen victim to before Bad had found him. He kicked himself for not being able to remember what he was out there for anymore. He knew he was out to fetch something but was his memory so bad he forgot he had to wear heavy clothing and armor while he was out in the negatives?!  
He was that pathetic, huh?  
Ranboo was about to get a bite of the bread loaf Bad had left out for him on a paper towel set on the counter when the communicator in his suit pocket began to ding. He dropped the food back down on the counter and picked up his device, thumb tapping ‘pick up’ without even caring to look at who was on the other end. He didn’t have to wonder for long.  
_“RANBOO?! IS THAT YOU?!”_ Ranboo’s ears tightly flattened, reeling away from the ear splitting shout.  
“Skeppy?” He questioned.  
“Yes, yes it’s me! Look man, we have a BIG problem, uh, Bad is in a tight spot right now and I don’t think I can...help much longer!” Skeppy struggled to speak through his side of the communicator. He was currently holding back a wildly snorting piglin from his partner, dazed on the ground, beginning to bleed from his mouth. The diamond man parried the aggressive mob once more, gaining the upper hand and pushing the pig down with a kick to the abdomen. No good. There were five other squealing and snorting abominations ready to throw their lives away to rip the two outsiders apart. Skeppy turnt on his heel, breaking fast to the spot where Bad had been assaulted. He dropped to his knees next to the demon, hand coming up to Bad’s potion satchel.  
“He accidentally hit a Piglin with one of his flame arrows. He got attacked just a few minutes ago. Been fending them off since then. Guy’s barely conscious.” He tried his best to explain through his communicator, setting it down as he focused on grabbing a potion of health. Skeppy grabbed it by the neck and popped the cork with his thumb, gently taking Bad’s head and turning it so he could slowly pour the liquid down his throat.  
Back at Bad’s house, Ranboo was already gearing up. On came the enchanted set of diamond armor that was deemed as a spare for Bad, tightening the leg straps firmly as well as giving his helmet a few good test knocks. Everything was at max durability, much to his pleasure. He jogged into the living room and snatched their iron sword off the wall. It would have to do - the duo had brought every weapon they owned with them to the Nether aside from the one. It didn’t have as much durability as the armor but Ranboo figured it would do the job. The hybrid snatched up his device, “I’m on my way. Shouldn’t be too long.” and hung up.  
Skeppy didn’t bother with his communication device, leaving it on the ground. He barely had enough time to get half the potion into his partner before a Piglin took advantage, running full speed into Skeppy from behind, tusks piercing netherite. He was sent a few feet in the air, scrambling to find balance before he landed. Failing miserably, he skidded onto the ground on his back, giving a pained shout. Shivering, he rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth as pain surged through himself.  
“...’G-s’geppy?”  
Skeppy’s eyes shot wide open. The Piglin was standing right over BadBoyHalo, one hoof planted directly in front of his strewn out body as if to claim dominance. Bad had been slowly coming back to full consciousness, feeling the Piglin’s garb catch his sharp horns.  
“H-hey! Get off you muffinhead!” Bad shouted, turning his body around to grab the pig creature’s leg and yanking with as much strength as he could muster in the moment. The Piglin tumbled, giving room for bad to get up onto his knees, coughing a few more droplets of blood onto the ground of the Nether. Skeppy was able to make his way back over to his partner, leaning down and snatching Bad’s hand, lifting him up.  
“Dude...Bad...you’re looking awful. Look what they did to you man.” Skeppy spoke sadly, reaching around his friend’s side to gently take a hold of one of his wings. He straightened it out, showing off the various holes burnt through the webbed membrane.  
“Ohh shoot. Not again.” Bad whined, eyeing his wing up and down. He was happy it didn’t leave him in unbearable pain but the healing process of his wings wasn’t a measly walk in the park. Their reunion was cut short when the squeals of backup began to echo. A horde of ten Piglins came charging from the distance, some with golden axes, some with golden swords. Skeppy, a lump in his throat, took his sword shakily and stepped in front of Bad.  
“You need to run.”  
“But Sk-”  
“I told you to RUN!”  
Time slowed for just a minute. Skeppy was sure this is where he’d meet his end - this is where he’d lose a life. He’d lose a life protecting the one he cared about most.  
And you know what? He was fine with that. They could pull him apart, rip him into pieces and break his bones and he’d still go down with a smile, knowing that Bad was safe and sound.  
Those thoughts were flushed away when a certain tall boy sped past them, sword tip being caught in the light of the surrounding glowstone. The Piglin in the front wasn’t able to act fast enough. Ranboo took the iron and slammed it into the pig’s skull, screwing his eyes shut as he felt blood splatter onto his face and chest. He stuck the landing, driving the sword even deeper into the creature’s brain, killing it instantly. With a firm tug, he released the sword from it’s head, chunks of skull and brain flooding out. The body fell with a loud squelch.  
Everyone was quiet. Everyone stood still.  
Ranboo’s tail stretched out, keeping himself balanced as he positioned himself to look more intimidating to the hoard, “Anyone else wanna try it?”  
The pigs snorted and squealed, most of them pacing backwards. A brave few, however, thrusted forward with axes at the ready. Ranboo snarled.  
He clenched his hands into fists, straightened out his ears, and took in a large breath. Then the hybrid bent forward. His jaw fell open, letting out a eerily familiar screech, body vibrating violently as the howl reverberated around the Ender. Every Piglin in their radius turned heel, squeaking and crying as their ears were assaulted by the Prince of Ender’s scream. Skeppy and Bad kept their hands over their ears, both kneeling as Ranboo’s voice died down. Once it was all silent, Ranboo took a few needed breaths and looked over his shoulder at his two roommates.  
“Are you okay?”  
They both blinked, astonished. Both of them were left speechless, Bad left to just stare at the enderman hybrid. Ranboo, clearly uncomfortable with the eyes on him, coughed into his fist and began to walk over, snapping them out of their trance.  
“What was THAT?!” Skeppy blurted, mouth wide open. He stood up and helped his partner up as well, dusting off his blue jacket.  
“What was what?”  
“That scream you just did?”  
Ranboo tilted his head, “What scream?”  
Skeppy looked at Bad. Bad looked at Skeppy.  
“Is there something with him?” The diamond man whispered, keeping his hand over his mouth as he leaned into Bad’s side. He sighed.  
“Let’s just go home. I’m beat.”

\---

“Yknow Ranboo, you’re not that bad.”  
Said boy perked up. Skeppy grinned at him - a first. He was sitting over at the living room couch with a well-bandaged and rather sleepy Bad held loosely in his arms. Ranboo, snugged up in his daybed, felt his tail wagging under the covers.  
“You mean that?”  
“Of course I mean that. You saved Bad and I!”  
Ranboo felt a warmness swell in his chest, giddily squeezing the decorative pillow given to him, smile being cheek to cheek, “It was my pleasure.”  
The three sat in silence for a beat, then Skeppy broke it once more with a apology. He asked forgiveness for the way he acted previously and how much of a ‘judgmental asshole’ he was. Skeppy explained that he was just very protective over his partner - guard dog like in nature. Ranboo easily laughed it off and assured that all was well.  
Maybe Ranboo would stay for a little while more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in two days im sorry if its shitty im not used to writing anymore LOLLLL


End file.
